Jeanne Descole
~'DetectiveLayton92' "Oh, shut up, will you? You're not going anywhere anytime soon." Nicole Sonatta, or Jeanne Descole (pronounced Jan Descolay in English), is one of the main antagonists in Shadowed Abductor, Final Hours, Force of Impact, and Bitter Truth. She was the fiancée of Jean Descole. Profile Appearance Before she entered the military, she used to dress more casually, wearing a dark brown jacket, white short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of bootcut jeans. She also wore a pair of light brown boots with heels. After she healed from being shot, she wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of light gray slacks, and dark gray flats. She also wore a pair of gold earrings. When she became 'Jeanne Descole', she wore a white fitted mask, which was very similar to Jean Descole's, over her eyes, and a dark blue U.S. Marine Corps uniform with a white tank-top underneath. She wore black shoes, a pair of white gloves, and a dark red cape. Personality Before becoming "Jeanne Descole," she was a bit 'rough around the edges'; a child at heart, and could seem almost immature at times, but that was only the result of her upbringing. Her fake personality that coincided with her persona made her seem usually hot-headed and stubborn, but this was only triggered when in uncomfortable environments. She was also known to curse quite a lot when angry. She was extremely intelligent, and was able to get herself out of sticky situations quickly. She also seemed cold-hearted, but she loved Descole more than anyone, despite her sometimes frequent arguing with him. Deep down, she had a softer, kinder, and more relaxed side to her, only showing this around her fiancé at home. Plot Early Life Nicole was born in San Diego, California, in the U.S., one year before her sister, Audrey Lancaster. Their mother had an affair with another man, who was now Audrey's father. When Nicole was only two years old, she and her father, who remains unnamed, moved from San Diego to Los Angeles, while Audrey (one year old), her father, and mother remained in San Diego. Audrey only met her sister after returning from the police academy in London that she attended, when she was 19 and Nicole was 20. When Nicole was 23, she enlisted in the United States Marines Corps, and was stationed in the U.S. until her enlistment ran out and was honourably discharged at age 28. A year later, at age 29, she was recruited into the British Secret Intelligence Service, and was an agent for three years before being shot with a sniper rifle at age 32. Unable to work there any longer because of her critical condition, she 'met' Descole, adopted the "Jeanne Descole" persona, and became bent on extracting her revenge on whoever had shot her a year prior. ''Shadowed Abductor While at the grand opening of a new art museum, Brittney Earnhardt sees someone suspicious and decides to trail them. She loses sight of them, but when she's not looking, they sneak up behind her and drug her with chloroform, knocking her out. She wakes up, not knowing where she is, and finds out that Jeanne Descole, Jean Descole's fiancée, was her abductor. Jeanne kidnapped Brittney because she wanted a distraction for Layton to keep him out of the way of Jean and Jeanne's plot. Of course, later, Brittney is saved by Layton and Luke, but Jeanne is nowhere to be found. From the sound of it, Jeanne and Jean are working together on something. The question is: what is it? Final Hours Jeanne is bent on extracting her revenge on a man who shot her with a sniper rifle five years ago. This man turns out to be Broneph Reinel. He supposedly attempted to kill her because she was a valuable asset to the Secret Intelligence Service, or MI6, and he wanted her out of the way to make his job easier for him. She infiltrates his base, and gets ready to shoot him the same way she was shot, but his officers come and ambush Jeanne from behind, pinning her down. Broneph Reinel then procedes to unmask her, successfully this time, and then puts her in a holding cell. Force of Impact Jeanne is first seen waiting for her fiancé to break her out of one of Targent's holding cells. With a touch of C4, Jean manages to blow up part of the building, creating a distraction. She is next seen playing a game of billiards with Jean, discussing how sorry she was for getting caught in the first place. Jeanne is seen at the very end, talking with Jean about a story she read in the London Times that discussed what happened to Brittney. Bitter Truth Nicole is first seen talking to her unknown-as-of-yet sister, coughing violently because of a severe case of bacterial pneumonia, which could be fatal. She is also seen writing in her diary, though it is unknown what she's writing about. It is later revealed that her sister is none other than Brittney's best friend, Audrey Lancaster. It is also revealed how Jean proposed to her, as he was reflecting the 'good times' with her in the past. Over the course of the story, Jean, Audrey, and Raymond try desperately to cure her ailment, but alas, even with a doctor house-call, there is nothing they can do. Her condition has progressed too far to heal with antibiotics, and Nicole knows it. She says her goodbyes, telling Raymond to keep Jean out of trouble, and telling her sister that she had been a good friend to her. Nicole and Jean share a final kiss, and she tells him that she loves him. Jean returns the comment, and she asks for one last request: to find out who actually shot her five years prior. Leaving everyone in a state of confusion, Nicole's eyes close, sealing her fate. Afterwards, Jean requests his servant, Raymond, to dispose of his engagement ring, and hosts Nicole's funeral two days after. Nightshade Several secrets about Nicole's past are revealed, such as her miscarriage of Descole's child, which he did not know about, nor did he know about Jaime Matherson being an abusive ex-husband of hers. The mission where she was shot is explained in detail, though the identity of the sniper is not made apparent until The Rumored Turnabout. However, Nicole's spirit comes back and 'haunts' Descole, which he is very happy for. The Rumored Turnabout In this cross-over story, featuring characters from the Ace Attorney series, Nicole, or rather, her spirit, decides to 'travel' into the future to witness Jaime Matherson's trial. Nearly everyone believes he conspired to kill Nicole. Through a bit of time-bending, she is able to find the whole truth about who shot her. A Word From The Creator Ah, Nicole. She started out as a mere drawing, with no intention of ever making it as one of my OCs. Her faux name was obviously derived from the feminine form of "Jean," because I had made her engaged to Descole. I had been stuck in the middle of writing ''Shadowed Abductor, and I had been away for a while. I still had yet to determine who was going to be Brittney Earnhardt's kidnapper. Then, it hit me. Or rather, I hit myself: *facepalm*. DUH! Jeanne would be the perfect person for the job. She couldn't have come at a better time. And so it was decided, and Jeanne's story spilled out of my pencil in giant globs of chapters. However, when Final Hours rolled around, I had to decide whether to continue her story, or to kill one of my best imaginary friends. I decided to cut her off, and let me tell you, it wasn't pleasurable. I went through the phases of "how?" I had written several scenarios, and thus, I decided she would be ill and too weak to make it. Now I just had to come up with the "why," and I already had a bit of an idea. It's not that I wrote myself into a hole, (I do that sometimes, you know) but it was that I wanted something devastating. And with their 'wedding day' approaching, well, who can imagine Descole being married?! Descole. Marriage. Two words that definitely do NOT go together in the same sentence! With a few details from SophiaDescole13 and her connections, I was able to write in little spoilers in my stories, and I managed to make up Jeanne's real identity afterwards. And that, my friends, is how Nicole Sonatta, a.k.a Jeanne Descole, came to be. Nicole, my dear, rest in peace. Images ''Bitter Truth'' Nicole_dying.png|"You'll be alright. I promise you that." ''Jacob's Ladder'' Miscellaneous Jeanne Descole.png|First version of concept art. 202px-Nicole_closeup.png|SophiaDescole13's interpretation of a young Nicole. Jeanne Blondie 3DS.png|Nicole's Nintendo 3DS Mii with QR Code. I_Stole_Your_Clothes.png Desconatta_Snuggle.png Nicole Anime Style.png|An anime-type version of Nicole in Jacob's Ladder, showing her scar. Nicoleandemmy.png|Nicole with Emmy. (Artwork by Chrononaut) KickassNicole1.png Music Trivia *Her full name was 'Nicole Naomi Sonatta.' *'Sonatta' is a variation of 'sonata', which is a name for a piece of music. *It is shown that she disliked wine, and preferred other types of alcohol. *She claimed to be British, but her sister disproved that. *When she became sick, she started wearing her engagement ring again, despite not wearing it for a long time beforehand. *She was also very talented and agile in unarmed combat, particularly martial arts, courtesy of her military training. *She was shown in Force of Impact to be very good at billiards, as Jean called her a "pool shark." *Also in Force of Impact, it is shown that her cover name, Jeanne Descole, has the same number of letters as her real name, Nicole Sonatta, respectively. *She was almost exactly the same height as her fiancè. *As shown in Bitter Truth, right before Jean proposed to her, Nicole confessed that she'd like to travel the world, specifically to Japan and Australia. *In Bitter Truth, it is shown that she liked white roses. *It is not shown, but she was fluent in Spanish, French, and Chinese. She also dabbled in German. *She had a small, black, decorative tattoo on her right ankle from losing a bet with her friend, Marissa Weldon, when she was younger. *She was one of the two characters created by DetectiveLayton92 that kept a diary and had it prove helpful to someone else, the other being Star Earnhardt. *Her official pairing with Descole is 'Desconatta'. *Her official AU pairing with Chrononaut's OC Franz Schwartz is 'Nanz'. *Her official Roleplay account is ~NicoleSonatta. Category:OCs Category:Antagonists Category:Mature Pages Category:DetectiveLayton92's OCs Category:Characters Category:Deceased